Powerpuff Girl Oneshots
by Nevermore2001
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for rrbxppg. Most will be rated T but a few might borderline M. Maybe NOT. Depends on how I feel that day. I'll probably change the rating if that day comes. Would really be nice to review! Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story so please be kind! Well... Yeah... On with the story!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to apologize?" The exasperated red-headed heroine asked.

"Until it makes up for the destruction of my _entire future!_" Brick yelled.

Blossom breathed out heavily, clenching and unclenching her fist. She sighed before trailing behind the cap-wearing, carrot-topped jerk.

Of course, She felt _a little_ guilty for destroying Brick's Yale interview but it's been 2 days.

_Get Over It!_

"Brick! Come on! I know I did something horrible and I'm sorry. Is it really worth being so... _bitchy? "_

She swore she saw her life flash before her rosy-colored eyes.

"_Bitchy? _How fucking dare you? You froze my Yale interviewer! What did you expect! You know what? Fuck you!"

And with that, he zoomed off.

"_Goddamn it." _

Blossom zoomed after him.

* * *

_She didn't mean to __**freeze**__ the interviewer. The guy grabbed her butt! How was she to know he was a professor of one of the most prestige colleges in America. He acted rather immature if asked her. If anything he deserved it._

_**But Brick didn't.**_

She sighed again, scoping Townsville from her spot beside a cloud.

After about 2 minutes Blossom smirked and swiftly descended to the edge of a forest.

Leaning against a tree with his hands stuffed in his pockets was Brick.

"What do you want?" Brick asked while looking up.

Blossom sighed before sitting in front of the muscular teenager.

"I want to explain. I'm done apologizing 'cause you'll never forgive me anyway."

Brick narrowed his eyes before smirking and sitting beside Blossom.

"Go ahead."

"Alright, well I was in the Cafe you were meeting that _guy_ in. He slapped my butt. I instinctively froze him. Now we're here."

At first Blossom didn't know what to expect. Maybe a scoff or an accusation but not what actually happened.

At first Brick looked blank, then he started to chuckle and then he began to _laugh._

Blossom stared on blankly as Brick gasped for air.

"Fine," Brick said, wiping stray tears from his eyes, "That's enough."

Brick got up, dusted himself off, and held his hand out for Blossom to take.

She stared at it. Ever since he gave up crime he's been nice to her. Too nice to her.

Taking his hand with a smirk, she held on to the grass below her and tugged on him slightly, throwing off his balance and causing him to fall.

She didn't expect him to use her breast to break his fall but she could feel his face heat up through her white, button-down shirt and she could feel his hands- which had conveniently landed on her thighs- through her black skinny jeans.

"Well this is awkward." He said, His voice was still deep and husky but it was muffled. You should know why.

"Yeah... It is." She said, her face resembled Brick's hat and the thought made her chuckle.

"What's so funny." Brick asked. He had gotten up and dusted off his clothes but knew better than to help Blossom up again. His face almost blended in with his hair.

"You're cute when you're angry. I'm glad you forgive me." Blossom said, getting up before giving Brick a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Brick asked.

" I noticed something while I was flying after you. I wasn't afraid that you were angry with me. I was afraid you'd never like. I guess that made me see that I like you. A lot."

Brick smirked before grabbing Blossom by the waist.

"I guess we're a bit even now. I mean, you did ruin my life."

"Yeah, but think about it. If I hadn't ruined your chances of getting into Yale, we wouldn't even be here."

With that said, she grabbed his face and kissed him again.

* * *

**So yeah! **

**Rate and Review! **

**~Nevermore2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll. I appreciate it.**

**On with the story #BubblesXBoomer ^_^**

Why? Why did he have to have golden blonde hair? Why did he have to have ocean blue eyes? Why did she have to be in the Annual Brave New Artist Competition with him? Why did she have to have heart clenching crush on the one and only Boomer Jojo?

It started in the seventh grade when he helped her bring her science grade up.

At first it was all about Osmosis, Mitosis, various body diseases and the works but then it turned into being mesmerized by his eyes and laughing at every single joke he cracked, despite the fact that 9 out of 10 of them weren't funny _at all._

At this very moment they were playing their own version of eye ping-pong. They would simultaneously throw each other looks and then look away quickly.

He stood beside his piece of art which was a sculpture of a woman. The sculpture stopped at the woman's stomach and she had both hands on her head, her fingers tangled in her hair. She had a cheeky smile and her long hair was detailed, curled and embellished with a small daisy.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. That sculpture looked familiar.

Then her eyes widened in realization. The sculpture was of _her._

It was a bright and beautiful day and she didn't even notice her friend Robin take that picture until it popped up on her Facebook Timeline.

Suddenly she started smiling. It surprised her that he would base his sculpture on her. This is probably why when she won she decided to split the prize- $1,000- with him.

"Why'd you split the money with me?" Boomer asked, licking his vanilla ice-cream that Bubbles insisted they bought.

"I really liked your sculpture. It was sweet."

Boomer's face flushed red.

"Wh-Wh- What?"

Bubbles smiled before licking her ice-cream and winking at a beet-red Boomer.

_I guess it's not that bad having a crush on him, I could get used to this._

**I actually intended for the last part to be a little perverted because the blues are usually all **_**lovey dovey **_**and **_**mushy! Blech!**_

**So yeah Rate and Review and REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Just an Author's Note really**

**You guys have been reading my one-shots and I am very happy with everything but...**

**I want YOU GUYS to do something.**

**PM me an idea for a one shot. You can post me anything but keep in mind that I'm best at rated T and I can do fluff but if it get's too **_**Lovey Dovey **_**then NO!**

**I can write Rated M stories but they just look... disturbing.**

**So yeah. PM me your idea, pairing and scenario ( I don't do BlossomXButch sorry. I never do mixed pairings. I can but I'm best with things like BCXBrick. Everything else is kinda weird...)**

**Deadline is the 23rd of November which is when you can expect your story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Ya'll!**

**Okay.. forgive me but I forgot who's idea this was. It was either xXDannii101Xx or something like that or Junior Mints...**

**I'm a bad person but on with the story!**

* * *

"You've really done it this time Miss Utonium." The principal glared down at the dark-haired teenager.

Buttercup shrunk back at the hard stare. Her leg shook uncontrollably and her fingers twitched. Her eyes darted to the clock and back to the principal who was currently berating her as if she were his child.

"You _egged _a staff member and vandalized our school with- with toilet paper!", Principal Johnson paused to take a breath, " Do you even understand how this reflects our school? Not only will you have to pay for the staff member's hospital bill, you'll be suspended for 5 days and as soon as you get back you'll have detention for a month!"

Buttercup's eyed widened. Suspension for a week and detention for a MONTH!

Before Buttercup could reply the door to the office burst open revealing a dark-haired, muscular boy wearing a green muscle shirt, a leather jacket and khaki pants.

"Butch, you weren't supposed to be here until 4:00." Mr. Johnson face seemed to soften at the sight of his son.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Um.. Dad? What's going on here?" Butch asked.

"I'm trying to punish this young delinquent but I am finding that hard to do with you monitoring my every move." The principal hinted.

"What did she do?"

"She egged our honorable teacher and spray painted the campus' walls! She deserves punishment and you need to leave."

"Wait! Why is she being punished? Uhh... I'm the one who egged !" He said the last part uncertainly.

"What did you just say young man?"

"Um... I'm... the one who egged Mrs. Keane." Butch hung his head and sighed loudly.

Mr. Johnson ran his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair.

"You do know that you will receive Miss Utonium's punishment right?"

"Yes sir."

"We will discuss this at home." Mr. Johnson sighed again, "You two are dismissed."

"Why?" Buttercup asked, "You risked your freedom, electronics and your father's 'respect'"

"Don't let it go to your head." Butch said.

They were currently outside of the school in the courtyard.

"Fine, I won't. But thank you." Buttercup said.

Before Butch could reply, Buttercup reached up and kissed Butch.

"Don't let it go to your head." Buttercup said before squeezing Butch's hand and walking away.

* * *

**Rate and Review and thanks to everyone who entered their amazing ideas! I'll definitely do it again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

**Okay. I know that I post more author notes than stories but... Whatever!**

**Okay, not whatever. I'm sorry but as soon as I saw this review I just had to post something.**

**Okay so the review says.**

**Larry: YOU ARE A MOTHERFUCKING LAWYER! YOU SHOULD KNOW LOOKING AT CHILD PORN IS ILLEGAL AND WILL GET YOU SENT TO PRISON WHERE YOU WILL BE RAPED TO DEATH BY THE INMATES!**

**(This is in response to chapter one)**

**I absolutely positively love you. You could be a boy, a girl, a dog, an inanimate object, whoever or whatever you are you should know that you ARE LOVED!**

**I also have a disclaimer to all you lost cookies that thought I was writing about out-of-control five year olds that ran around grabbing breast-isis and kissing boys. All the chapters I write portray the characters at 14 and up.**

**So yah. Thanks for reviews and stuffs!**


End file.
